


Love means a lot

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Breeding Kink, Feels, Jealousy, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Threesomes, obcs - Freeform, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is jealous of Peter's love for Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love means a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I edited this cause it was sucky this one is slightly less sucky enjoy.
> 
> Guess what!  
> I edited the story again!!
> 
> Stiles is 22  
> Derek is 30  
> Peter is 38

Stiles was back in his rightful place. On the floor between his Alphas' legs. They insisted he sat on the couch while pregnant but now they allowed him to sit on the floor.

"Isn't he a beautiful mate"?

Peter said, running his hands through the brown hair

Derek grunted.

Stiles looked up at Derek. His fists were clenched and his jaw was ticking. Something was wrong.

Stiles got up and straddled his mate, taking his head in his hands.

"What's wrong alpha ?"

"Nothing"

Peter leaned closer to the young alpha.

"Come now, nephew what's the matter."

"Stop calling me that"  
Derek growled

*******

 

"I'm your mate, why do you only call Stiles your mate!?"

Derek loved Stiles and the triplets , sweet Maria with Peters piercing blue eyes and Derek's dark hair, sarcastic Nicholas who was a carbon copy of Stiles and quiet Caroline who was an adorable mixture of all of them, but ever since Stiles voiced his desire to carry their children Peter had been ecstatic. Stiles was offering him a chance at having a family.

Derek destroyed his last one. No wonder he preferred Stiles .

 

"I'm your mate too why is he more deserving of the title? Is it because you can breed him? Because he can bear your marks? Because he is younger,? I would do all of that for you but I can't, I can't do anything, Important 'm useless" Sobs racked through his body as the panic attack threatened to fall crash down around him.

 

********

Peter felt like an idiot. Is should have been paying more attention to Derek .

He was out of sorts all week but Peter put it down to stress at work because of the big project he was working on.

 

"Derek, my sweet darling mate, I love you, I only call you nephew out of habit, not because I don't love you I love you so much and I am so glad you love me too. I'm so very sorry.How long have you felt like this?

" Since Stiles left to visit his Babcia, we didn't have sex at all, I thought you didn't want me, you just kept saying his much you missed him."

"No no sweetheart, We didn't have sex because I was tired from minding the kids not because I don't want you and I did miss him but if you went to Europe I'd miss you too .

 

They spent the rest of the night covering Derek in slow love kisses muttering soft words "mate, so perfect, so pretty"

And made sure that he knew how much he meant to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I tumble come join me.  
> Scatteredblackroses


End file.
